This invention relates generally to the field of bag opening devices, and more particularly to an improved device for serially opening a stack of conventional paper bags having a bottom wall upon which the bag may be stood, and subsequently transferring the bag to a loading point.
Various types of bag opening and loading devices are known in the prior art. Some devices employ vacuum means to open the bag, an expedient which is not suitable where the wall of the bag is porous such as kraft paper bags, etc. Others require a degree of hand manipulation which slows the worker who would otherwise be occupied in manually filling the bags. Still others require elaborate installation, and are expensive to manufacture.